million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
AIKANE?
AIKANE? is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 single. The song is performed by Akane Nonohara and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written as well as composed by ZAQ and is arranged by CMJK. Track List #AIKANE? #Sports! Sports! Sports! (スポーツ！スポーツ！スポーツ！) #ART NEEDS HEART BEATS #ENTER→PLEASURE #Ame ni Utaou♪ (あめにうたおう♪) PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Chachacha… Akanechaan! Chachacha… Haichuu mooku! Okkina koe de (wai waai!) Kyou mochakkiri arukooka (zundoko) Maegami kimatta (kirakira) Kyou mo tottemo kawaii (Akane-chan!) Furikiretete furiidamu na uta mo Yurusarechau datte Akane-chan dakara (yahhoo!) Oh!! Jiiniasu!! Nante tensaida Akane-chan ni wa nai no ka genkai ga Oh!! Rappu mo ote no monsa Monsa…? Mon-san missheru ikitaai! Mitsurururu netsujou...todomeru sube ga...wakannaai! Ippai madamada yaritai koto aru mon Kawaisa tomaranaai! Datte datte moridakusan na jinsei tanoshii desho Motto motto chanto Akane-chan to utae! Sabi sabi koko ga sabi ussai gurai KYACCHII ni iko Hora hora nandaka waraete kita desho (Yatta ne!) Medachitakute (wai waai!) Itsumo naderaretai node (yoshi yoshii) Douka onegai (nee nee) Kawai ga tte yatte yo ne (Akane-chan!) Ippai no hoshi no naka Akane-chan o mitsukete ne Ippai no aijou de okaeshi suru noda noda yo! Koukishin to tankyuu kokoro kyoumibukai otoshigoro tte yatsu Wakuwaku shitai yoo! Datte datte HAI TENSHON no kajou sesshu joutou desho Konna mon janai yo ufufuu ni hihii hahahaa Sabi sabi RIFUREIN ussasa ni narete kita desho Hora hora egao de rabu ando piisu (Yatta ne!) Kawaii...chou kawaii...dareka tomete... (naku) Dare ni mo makenai mon Mite mite Akane-chan no koto "Itsumo waratteru kimi ga suki" to itte Dare demo yokunai mon Akane-chan o yonde yobarenakute mo iku! Kawaisa tomaranaai! Datte datte moridakusan na jinsei tanoshii desho Motto motto chanto Akane-chan to utae! Sabi sabi saigo sabi kiai irete KYACCHII ni iko Hora hora nandaka waraete kita desho (Saikou!) |-| Kanji= ちゃちゃちゃ… あかねちゃーん！ ちゃちゃちゃ… ハイ注もーく！ おっきな声で（わいわーい！） 今日もちゃっきり歩こーか（ずんどこ） 前髪きまった（きらきら） 今日もとってもかわいい（あかねちゃん！） 振り切れてて　ふりーだむな歌も 許されちゃう　だってあかねちゃんだから（やっほー！） Oh!!じーにあす！！ なんて天才だ あかねちゃんにはナイのか限界が Oh!!らっぷもお手のもんさ もんさ…？もんさんみっしぇるいきたーい！ 溢るる熱情…留める術が…わかんなーい！ いっぱい　まだまだやりたいことあるもん かわいさ止まらなーい！ だってだって　もりだくさんな人生楽しいでしょ もっともっと　ちゃんと　あかねちゃんと　うたえ！ サビ　サビ　ここがサビ　うっさいぐらいキャッチーにいこ ほらほらなんだか笑えてきたでしょ （やったね！） 目立ちたくて（わいわーい！） いつも撫でられたいので（よしよしー） どうかおねがい（ねぇねぇ） 可愛がってやってよね（あかねちゃん！） いっぱいの星の中　あかねちゃんを見つけてね いっぱいの愛情で　お返しするのだ　のだよ！ 好奇心と探究心　興味深いお年頃ってやつ ワクワクしたいよー！ だってだってハイテンションの　過剰摂取上等でしょ こんなもんじゃないよ　うふふーにひひーわははー サビ　サビ　リフレイン　うっささに慣れてきたでしょ ほらほら笑顔で　らぶあんどぴーす （やったね！） かわいい…ちょうかわいい…だれかとめて…（泣） だれにも負けないもん みてみて　あかねちゃんのこと 「いつも笑ってるキミが好き」と言って だれでもよくないもん あかねちゃんを呼んで　呼ばれなくてもいく！ かわいさ止まらなーい！ だってだって　もりだくさんな人生楽しいでしょ もっともっと　ちゃんと　あかねちゃんと　うたえ！ サビ　サビ　最後サビ　気合いいれてキャッチーにいこ ほらほらなんだか笑えてきたでしょ （サイコー！） |-| English= Chachacha… Akane-chan! Chachacha… Attention, everyone! Yell loudly (yay yay!) Let's walk cheerfully today, too (zundoko) My bangs are on point (twinkle) I'm very cute today, too (Akane-chan!) Even this song with off-scale freedom can be forgiven because I'm Akane-chan (yahoo!) Oh!! Genius!! Such a prodigy I can't believe Akane-chan has no limits Oh!! Rap is her handiness too Handiness (monsa)...? I want to go to Mont Saint-Michel! To stop... This overflowing passion... I don't know how to! There are still lot's of things that I want to do My cuteness won't stop! Because, because a life with all sorts of things is fun, right? Sing more and more properly with Akane-chan! Hook, hook, here's the hook, let's make it so catchy it's noisy Hey, hey, somehow you came to laughter, right? (Hooray!) I want to stand out! (yay yay!) I always want to be stroked (there, there) Could you please (hey, hey) give me lots of love? (Akane-chan!) Find Akane-chan in lots of stars She's going to give you lots of affection in return! With curious and inquiring hearts I'm interested in anything I want to get excited! Because, because worrying about an excessive intake of excitement is meaningless, right? This is just the beginning, ufufu, nihihi, wahaha Hook, hook, refrain. you've grow accustomed to the noisiness, didn't you? Hey, hey, do the love and peace sign with a smile (Hooray!) Cute...Too cute...Someone stop me... (cry) I won't lose to anyone Look, look at Akane-chan And say "I like the you that always smile" Not anybody will do Call Akane-chan, even if you don't, I'll go! My cuteness won't stop! Because, because a life with all sorts of things is fun, right? Sing more and more properly with Akane-chan! Hook, hook, the last hook, let's give it your all and make it catchy Hey, hey, somehow you came to laughter, right? (The best!) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 04 (sung by: Akane Nonohara)